Healing my Dark Star
by Noh-chan
Summary: Soraka conoce a un joven apuesto, se siente atraída hacia él pero no sabe por qué. Simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en Varus. ¿Tendrá relación con los extraños sueños que la frecuentan cada noche? / Soraka x Varus. / UA Star Guardian.
1. Prólogo

**Traigo un nuevo Fan-fic, esta vez de Soraka x Varus en el UA de las Star Guardian. Espero que os guste, iré actualizando poco a poco, de momento os dejo con el prólogo.**

 **¡Y no olvidéis compartir vuestra opinión en los comentarios!**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Una sombra se cernía sobre mí, podía notarlo incluso con los ojos cerrados. Todas las noches ocurría lo mismo, a la misma hora.  
Sabía que estaba soñando, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme inquieta. Sabía que a pesar de la inquietante presencia, cuando abría los ojos, desaparecía.

Aunque me daba tiempo a ver durante escasos segundos a la figura humanoide que perturbaba mis sueños: la estela de azul que dejaba a su paso apenas podía hacerle sombra al gran arco que parecía flotar en su mano.

Antes de despertar, esta vez me pareció ver un indicio de sonrisa en su boca monstruosa y afilada.

Y supe que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.


	2. Capítulo 1

La torcida sonrisa de aquella sombra aun rondaba mi mente. No podía olvidar el destello azulado que lo envolvía todo y que parecía hacerlo más amigable.  
Pero no debía dejarme engañar por ello. Mi instinto de Guardiana me decía que esa sombra era peligrosa, que era un ser malvado y corrupto.

Pero había algo que me atraía.

-Tierra llamando a Soraka. -Di un respingo en mi silla al notar una mano zarandearse delante de mi rostro- Estábamos hablando de ir a tomar algo. ¿Vas a venir?

A veces olvidaba el mundo a mi alrededor.

-De acuerdo, pero me iré temprano. -Le sonreí mientras guardaba las cosas de la clase de matemáticas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que terminó la clase-.

-Venga, vamos. Hemos quedado en la cafetería de siempre en media hora.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Ezreal esperándonos en la puerta, a Syndra terminando de recoger sus cosas y a Sarah acercándose a nosotras.

-¿Con quién? -Pregunté mientras esperábamos a Syndra-.

-He invitado a unos chicos de otro curso.

Estaba acostumbrada a que Ahri llevase a chicos a nuestras quedadas de los miércoles, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ella siempre intentaba juntarme con alguno, da igual las veces que le diga que no busco a nadie de forma romántica.

Así pues caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería de siempre, que estaba a un cuarto de hora caminando de la escuela.

Las paredes del local estaban forradas con un papel de flores ya desteñido por el tiempo, pero le daba un toque vintage al lugar. Varios cuadros de paisajes naturales colgaban de ellas. Detrás del mostrador estaba la misma afable mujer de siempre, con su moño blanco y sus hoyuelos.

Los chicos de Ahri aún no habían llegado, así que nos sentamos en una mesa grande de caoba, cerca de la entrada y al lado de una de las ventanas. Nuestra mesa de siempre.

Observé en silencio mientras Sarah parecía darle un sermón a Ezreal debido a su relación con la joven Lux. Parecía molesta pero yo sabía que realmente estaba preocupada por él. Lux era una Guardiana de otro equipo y a Ahri no le gustaba.

De todas formas, el que debe elegir es Ezreal, y Sarah lo sabe, por lo que no se esforzó demasiado en su sermón.

Tres jóvenes entraron por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla y miraron a su alrededor, buscando.

-¡Chicos, aquí! -Ahri les hizo señas para que se acercaran, animada-.

Eran una extraña combinación.  
El que iba primero caminaba con actitud confiada, llevaba el cabello oscuro trenzado y tenía parte del flequillo de azul. Destacaba su heterocromía, su ojo izquierdo era rojo, mientras que el otro era de un tono dorado. Cerca suyo caminaba otro chico de cabello castaño y corto, era bastante normal exceptuando la cicatriz que tenía en el labio.  
Conocía a Kayn y a Zed de vista y porque eran bastante populares entre nuestro curso. Siempre iban juntos y aunque Kayn parecía llevar la voz cantante en realidad él siempre hacía caso a Zed.

Detrás de ellos caminaba un tercer joven, con actitud indiferente. Su cabello blanco se tornaba dorado con las luces del atardecer. Sus ojos grises estaban delineados y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.  
Le había visto alguna vez en la biblioteca, pero no conocía su nombre.

Los tres se sentaron junto a nosotros y Ahri le hizo una seña a la camarera para que viniera a tomarnos el pedido.

Saludé tímidamente junto a los demás y el joven peliblanco se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi lado.

Pedí un batido de fresa y miré a mi alrededor. Había algo raro en Syndra, parecía menos seria que de costumbre, lo cual era bueno. Nunca se relajaba, parecía estar siempre enfadada con el mundo. De hecho, si no fuera porque la conozco demasiado bien diría que estaba haciéndole ojitos a Zed.

Mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos Ahri nos presentó a todos.  
Cuando llegó el turno del peliblanco me fijé en él mejor, iba vestido de negro con una fina bufanda roja en el cuello.

-...Y él es Varus. -Terminó de decir-.

Le dediqué una sonrisa cortés y cuando me devolvió la sonrisa sentí algo extraño.

Familiaridad, comodidad y tristeza.

Confundida me giré de nuevo hacia los demás, esperando por mi batido de fresa.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de todo un poco y de nada en realidad.  
Cuando el sol desapareció del todo me despedí y me retiré después de pagar mi merienda. Aún no había terminado la tarea de arte.

En cuanto salí me ajusté el abrigo, era noviembre y se notaba que la nieve estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hacía mucho frío.

-Uf, por fin, tienes la bolsa llena de cosas y se está muy apretado aquí dentro. -Una pequeña vocecilla gruñona emergió de la mochila y vi la carita redonda de Shisa frunciendo el ceño-.

-Shisa, sabes que no puedes salir hasta que lleguemos a casa... -Susurré intentando que la poca gente que pasaba por la calle no me viese hablarle a la bolsa-.

-¿Qué dices?

Pegué un salto mientras empujaba a mi compañera de nuevo en la bolsa con demasiada fuerza. Varus estaba en la puerta del local, mirándome confuso.

-¿Qué? -Me quedé sin palabras y él me miró levantando una ceja-.

-¿Con quién hablabas? -Se acercó un poco a mí con una mirada curiosa-.

-A veces pienso en voz alta... -Me inventé sobre la marcha, aunque no soné muy convincente, por lo que intenté desviar la conversación- ¿Te marchas tan temprano?

Él pareció dejar pasar el momento, tal vez solo pensaba que estaba un poco loca.

-Si te digo la verdad Kayn me arrastró aquí. -Se acomodó mejor la bufanda roja- Podría preguntar lo mismo de ti.

-Tengo que terminar mi tarea de arte. -Sonreí tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a entablar una conversación con otra gente además de mis hermanas y Ezreal-.

-Será mejor que me marche, yo también tengo tarea atrasada. ¿Por dónde vives? -Miró desinteresadamente su reloj de muñeca y aproveché para mirar fijamente su rostro blanco como la nieve-.

-No muy lejos, a una media hora caminando en dirección a la estación central de tren. -Aparté la mirada sonrojada y reprochándome a mí misma mi comportamiento-.

-Yo también vivo hacia esa dirección, puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.

Su invitación me sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de un chico tan atractivo como él (en realidad de ninguno en general). Me sonrojé y asentí mientras empezaba a caminar.

Él mantuvo una distancia decente de espacio, pero caminaba a mi lado.  
Hablamos un poco de las clases, de profesores y compañeros durante el viaje, y el camino se me hizo realmente corto. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi casa.

Le dirigí una sonrisa sincera y me despedí de él antes de entrar.

-Nos vemos pronto. -Esa fue su única respuesta antes de seguir el camino-.

"¿Eso quiere decir que he hecho un nuevo amigo? ¿Lo habrá dicho por cortesía o realmente espera que nos volvamos a ver pronto?"

No sabía exactamente por qué pero el simple pensamiento de que Varus quisiera volver a verme me emocionaba y me hacía sonrojar.

Seguramente fuera porque no estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando entré a la casa que compartía con las demás me fui directamente a la habitación que compartía con Sarah. Dejé la mochila en su lugar y saqué el material de dibujo, dispuesta a terminar la tarea lo antes posible.

La tarea trataba sobre dibujar diferentes poses para practicar la anatomía en el dibujo.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando entró Sarah a la habitación, y cuando miré el reloj de pared me di cuenta de que llevaba más de dos horas dibujando.

-Soraka, ¿cómo llevas eso, aún no has terminado? -Dejó caer una mano sobre mi hombro y se asomó para ver lo que dibujaba-.

Su expresión cambió de indiferencia a una mueca entre divertida y asombrada.

-Vaya Soraka, no sabía que ese chico te gustase tanto. -No entendí qué quiso decir hasta que me di cuenta de que una de las poses, en la que había dibujado a un chico sentado, había hecho a Varus-.

Me sonrojé hasta la médula y dejé caer la frente en la mesa, avergonzada y confusa.

-No sé qué me pasa… -Levanté la cabeza y vi a Sarah lanzando su mochila encima de la cama mientras Boki y Baki revoloteaban en la sala con Shisa-.

-Se llama "flechazo" o amor a primera vista. -Se detuvo un momento para dedicarme una de las pocas sonrisas dulces que he visto provenir de ella- Solo quiero que tengas cuidado.

Supe lo que quiso decir aunque no lo expresara con palabras. Sabía que mis compañeros pensaban de mí que era demasiado inocente y manipulable para mi propio bien, incluso Shisa me lo había dicho varias veces. Pero tampoco era tonta.

Aparté el dibujo de Varus y lo guardé en el cajón de mi escritorio, obviamente no le iba a entregar eso al profesor.

Al cabo de un rato cenamos como siempre y agradecí mentalmente a Sarah por no mencionar el tema del dibujo.

Me fui a dormir y esa noche no soñé con la sombra, como siempre. Eso me descolocó.

En su lugar estaba Varus, que miraba al horizonte estrellado con melancolía.

Le llamé varias veces, pero no se inmutó, por lo que me acerqué, pero con cada paso que daba el ambiente se volvía más pesado, hasta que la oscuridad me envolvió por completo.

Esa noche continuó así, hasta que desperté. Sin sueños o pesadillas, solo oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 2

Después de una noche tranquila me levanté temprano. Mientras me vestía sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Sarah me pregunté por qué soñaba con Varus.

Apenas le había conocido el día anterior y ya me perseguía hasta en sueños, era extraño. Cogí con cuidado a Shisa, que aún dormía, y la puse en la mochila, bien tapada para que no pasara frío.

La habitación aún estaba a oscuras, no había salido el sol, pero fui muy silenciosa y al salir cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Lo que más me preocupaba y extrañaba era que mis sueños en el pasado tenían mucho peso, eran visiones, recuerdos, intuiciones… Pero desde que caí a la Tierra no dejaba de soñar con aquella misteriosa sombra. Algo había cambiado y no sabía qué era.

Las escaleras no hicieron ningún ruido cuando bajé y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, seguramente todos estuvieran durmiendo aún.

La cocina era de estilo inglesa, estaba abierta y conectada con el comedor. Una gran mesa estaba en el centro.

Caminé de puntillas a la nevera para coger mi desayuno: una manzana y leche.

Hoy iría antes a clases, quería pasar primero por la biblioteca a dejar un par de libros que me llevé hace unos días, de todas formas me desperté temprano y no tenía nada más que hacer además de dar vueltas sin poder dormir de nuevo.

Antes de salir cogí una banana y otra manzana y las metí en la mochila, con cuidado de no despertar a Shisa.

A medio camino salió el sol y vi el amanecer con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía y casi había olvidado lo bello que era.

-Buenos días. -Shisa me saludó, aún medio dormida-.

Me limité a sonreír aún más para darle a entender que la había escuchado, había gente a mí alrededor y no quería parecer extraña hablándole a la bolsa.

Aunque era una suerte que los demás no pudieran verla o escucharla si me veían hablando sola pensarían que estoy loca.

-Soraka, ayer se me olvidó decirte algo. -La pequeña asomó la cabecita con el ceño fruncido- El tipo de ayer me da mala espina, no deberías acercarte a él.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunté disimuladamente-.

-Hay algo oscuro en él. -Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más cosas se metió en la bolsa de nuevo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca-.

Fruncí el ceño, Shisa tan solo estaba siendo sobreprotectora una vez más, seguro que quería asustarme. Decidí no darle más importancia y caminé más deprisa.

Cuando llegué a la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía, apenas se veían profesores y algunos alumnos. Me encaminé a la biblioteca y después de pasillos y escaleras llegué.

Aún no estaba la bibliotecaria, por lo que me senté en una de las mesas de estudio a esperar.

Apenas unos minutos después escuché a alguien sentarse delante de mí y levanté la mirada del libro que tenía entre manos. Sonreí antes de darme cuenta y noté un ligero calor en las mejillas.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la biblioteca? -Pregunté a Varus-.

Él me dirigió una sonrisa cansada y apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano.

-Tengo que devolver unos libros. -Se encogió de hombros y me fijé en sus ojeras marcadas- Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

Estaba exhausto, se le notaba a la legua, ¿habría dormido mal? No sabía por qué pero me notaba preocupada. "Ahri dice que me preocupo demasiado por la gente, será normal".

-He venido por la misma razón. -Noté la mirada de Varus y cerré el libro-.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien la bibliotecaria entró y nos saludó con su voz amable.

Mientras la mujer atendía a Varus cerré la mano en un puño y concentré un poco de magia curativa. Cuando fui a darle los libros a la mujer rocé la palma de mi mano con la espalda de Varus, disimuladamente. Con eso serviría para aliviar el malestar y el cansancio.

Me despedí de ambos y me fui rápidamente, antes de que nadie pudiera contestarme.

Las clases pasaron lentas, quería saber si Varus se encontraba mejor. No es que dudase de mis aptitudes curativas, pero quería asegurarme.

Apenas podía concentrarme en tomar apuntes en la clase del profesor Heimerdinger, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan distraída.

Observé cómo Zoe lanzaba aviones de papel en dirección a Ezreal mientras el maestro no miraba y oculté una risita. Evelynn estaba intentando llamar la atención de Draven, levantándose un poco la falda, y parecía estar teniendo éxito. Ahri estaba pintándose las uñas…

Al profesor parecía darle igual, repetía una y otra vez que le daba igual si suspendían, pues sería problema de cada uno, no suyo.

Cuando por fin llegó el descanso, me acerqué a Ahri sigilosamente y le pregunté en voz baja:

-¿A qué clase va Varus? -Noté calor en mis mejillas pero intenté poner mi cara más seria-.

Una perfecta ceja se levantó en el rostro de Ahri y me miró confusa.

-¿Quién? Ah, vale, el chico que vino ayer con Zed y Kayn. Van a la clase B.

Me despedí de ella antes de que soltase algún comentario de los suyos y me deslicé fuera del aula. La clase B era la primera a la izquierda al salir de la nuestra.

Me asomé por la puerta, buscándole con la mirada, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Soraka, ¿buscas a alguien? -Pegué un salto en el sitio y me giré a ver quién me había pillado-.

Taric me sonreía amable desde fuera del aula.

-Yo… -Me llevaba bien con él y sabía que no era un metiche, así que opté por ser sincera- Estoy buscando a Varus, le he visto algo mal esta mañana.

Si mi amigo se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo o mi sonrojo, no dijo nada al respecto. Pero se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

-No sabía que érais amigos. De todas formas se fue a la mitad de la clase a la enfermería, parecía enfermo. Tal vez esté ahí aún. -Taric me sonrió de nuevo y me hizo esperar en la puerta un momento-.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir con unos papeles y me los tendió.

-Son los apuntes que le faltan de la clase de hoy, ya que vas llévaselos, por favor. -Me despedí de Taric y me encaminé a la enfermería-.

Había conocido al joven amante de las gemas a principios del primer curso y habíamos hecho buenas migas desde el principio, era alguien amable y cariñoso, pero feroz cuando se trataba de proteger a sus amigos.

Apenas tenía media hora de descanso así que me apresuré.

Al llegar toqué un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que entré. Akali me había dicho más de una vez que era libre de entrar cuando quisiera, así que no habría problema.

Las cortinas blancas ondeaban con la ligera brisa de invierno, ¿por qué estaban abiertas las ventanas? El frío se colaba sin piedad y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y fui a cerrar la ventana también. Había un par de papeles desperdigados por el suelo, que seguramente habrían volado con la brisa. Cuando me agaché para cogerlos vi unos zapatos por debajo de la cortina blanca que separa la enfermería. Había alguien.

Dejé los papeles en el escritorio y me acerqué de puntillas al otro lado de la cortina. Lo que me encontré me preocupó y me hizo sonrojar, sin poder evitarlo.

Varus estaba tendido en uno de los camastros, con la camisa totalmente desabrochada y destapado. Se tapaba con un brazo los ojos, pero aún así podía ver que fruncía el ceño. Estaba empapado de sudor. "Tiene fiebre" me dije.

Me acerqué rápidamente y puse una de mis manos en su frente para asegurarme. Estaba ardiendo.

-¿Varus? -Intenté llamarlo pero lo único que conseguía como respuesta eran quejidos y murmullos inconexos-.

Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y me dispuse a hacer algo de magia curativa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la usaba de verdad, así que me senté a su lado y estabilicé mi respiración.

Después de un par de minutos de preparación acerqué mis manos a su pecho, sin llegar a tocarlo e infundí mi magia en él.

El brillo verde turquesa que me caracteriza fluyó desde mis palmas hasta su pecho, pero de repente la luz en su pecho se tornó negra.

Me aparté a la vez que Varus empezaba a gritar de agonía y me asusté tanto que me puse de pie y me agarré de la cortina. Tenía los pelos de punta. Busqué con la mirada a Shisa, pero con las prisas me dejé la mochila en la clase.

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio cuando dejó de gritar y cayó a plomo de nuevo en el camastro. Unos suaves gemidos de dolor eran lo único que se escuchaba en la sala.

Apenas escuché cuando Akali entró pegando un portazo, asustada. Noté unas manos que me arrastraban al camastro de al lado y me sentaban, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Varus.

Era la primera vez que había visto algo como eso, no solo mi magia había sido inútil, si no que había empeorado su situación.

-Soraka -Noté que me zarandeaban ligeramente y parpadeé- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Sabes qué ha pasado?

Shen se arrodilló delante de mí, preocupado, mientras Akali iba a atender a Varus.

-Y-yo, no… no sé… -cuando vio mi confusión me dejó estar y se acercó a su compañera-.

En ese momento sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases y Akali me llevó fuera con delicadeza.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	4. Capítulo 3

Volví rápidamente a clases sin mirar atrás. Estaba muy confusa, nunca me había pasado nada similar, eso no era normal.

La inquietud se apoderó de mí y no pude prestar atención a la clase de ciencias naturales, por lo que el profesor Ivern me llamó la atención un par de veces. Menos mal que era él y no la directora Fiora, porque si no habría terminado castigada.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que las clases terminaran de una vez para poder volver a casa y hablar con los demás sobre lo sucedido, seguramente Ahri o Syndra sabrían algo. Me tranquilicé un poco al pensar que ellas tal vez podrían ayudarme, tal vez mis poderes estaban fallando por algún motivo.

Así pues, las horas pasaron y cuando el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada sonó, me levanté y salí corriendo de la clase.

Tan solo echaría una miradita a la enfermería antes de marcharme, para ver si Varus seguía ahí. Además, tal vez Akali podría decirme algo sobre su estado…

-Oye, Soraka. -Escuché el susurro de Shisa desde la bolsa y me sorprendí. Había olvidado que seguía ahí- ¿qué ha pasado? Estás muy rara.

Era cierto, ella me había advertido sobre Varus, me había dicho que no le gustaba.

-Es algo complicado, te lo explicaré luego. -Dije en voz baja-.

Cuando abrí la puerta tímidamente solo estaba Akali. Las cortinas estaban totalmente recogidas y no había nadie en los camastros.

En cuanto me vio se levantó de la silla donde estaba revisando unos papeles y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo estás, Soraka? -Me miró atentamente, con ojo crítico- ¿Vienes por Varus?

Me sonrojé porque había dado en el clavo, Akali me conocía demasiado bien.

-Quería saber si se encontraba mejor. -Bajé la mirada y empecé a jugar de forma nerviosa con las puntas de mi cabello, enroscándolo entre mis dedos-.

Akali apoyó su mano en mi cabeza con cuidado y cuando levanté la vista me sonreía de forma amable.

-Aún se encontraba mal, pero ha podido salir de aquí por su propio pie, al menos. Le bajó un poco la fiebre, por lo que espero que se mejore pronto. De todas maneras le he dicho que debería ir al hospital si continua así mañana. -La enfermera se apartó y me dio la espalda para volver a su papeleo- ¿Estabas cuidando de él?

No era la primera vez que Akali me encontraba con algún paciente, pues ella sabía que me encantaba ayudar allí. Les daba remedios para sus dolores, les vendaba si tenían algún esguince o herida, les hacía compañía y escuchaba sus problemas. Pasaba la mayoría de los descansos y tiempos muertos en esta sala.

-Quería ver cómo estaba y venía a traerle… -me acordé de repente de los apuntes que me había dado Taric para Varus- … unos apuntes.

-Estaban en el suelo cuando te fuiste, se los di cuando despertó. -suspiré aliviada ante la respuesta de Akali y le sonreí-.

Me despedí de ella y me marché del instituto. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa, de hablar de lo ocurrido. Aunque seguía preocupada notaba el alivio por ver que Varus estaba mejor.

Al salir no vi a ninguno de mis amigos, por lo que tomé el camino sola.

Shisa salió de la bolsa y se posó en mi hombro, de manera que podríamos hablar mejor.

-A ver niña, dime qué ha pasado. -Tiró levemente de mi cabello para llamar mi atención-.

-La verdad es que ha sido muy confuso. Cuando esta mañana fui a ver cómo se encontraba Varus…

-El chico al que te dije que no te acercaras. -Cortó de forma tajante mi compañera-.

-Eh… Sí, bueno, pues cuando fui a ver cómo se encontraba, estaba con mucha fiebre y parecía sentir dolor, por lo que usé mi magia para…

-Te dije que no usaras magia para cualquier cosa. -Inflé las mejillas y fruncí el ceño hacia Shisa-.

-Déjame hablar. -Cuando vi que la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos continué- como iba diciendo, usé magia para curarlo, o eso intentaba porque-

De repente algo iba mal. Muy mal. Y Shisa se dio cuenta también. Se alejó de mí y miró hacia algún lugar indeterminado.

-Hay un ataque. -Las terribles palabras salieron de la pequeña boquita de mi amiga, confirmando mis temores-.

Hacía mucho que los monstruos no atacaban. Además solían hacerlo de noche. Miré como el sol empezaba a ponerse y corrí a esconderme en el primer callejón que vi.

Las Star Guardian podíamos sentir la presencia de estas criaturas, por lo que sabía que el ataque se estaba produciendo en dirección contraria a nuestra casa, cerca del centro comercial de la ciudad. Eso podía llegar a ser un desastre. Tenía que darme prisa, las demás seguramente estarían de camino ya.

Una vez fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por esa calle me dejé bañar por el poder de las estrellas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no adoptaba esta forma y me sentía tan ligera como una pluma. Alas se formaron y mi báculo apareció en mis manos. Notaba la magia fluir. Era un sentimiento liberador.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. -Cogí a Shisa con una mano y la acerqué a mi pecho-.

Después de un par de intentos alcé el vuelo y me alegré de no haber olvidado cómo volar.

Me sentía ansiosa, había algo extraño en este ataque, lo sentía pero no sabía qué era.

Conforme me acercaba empecé a ver una pequeña columna de humo y al sobrevolar la zona tuve que detenerme unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Unos monstruos con tentáculos inundaban las calles, eran de la altura de una persona. A estos los llamábamos Vel'Koz. Había más de veinte y atacaban todo lo que se movía con sus rayos dobles. Por suerte varias de mis compañeras ya estaban ahí. Pude ver como Janna y Lulu ayudaban a evacuar a todo el que estuviera en las calles, cómo se llevaban a la gente que estaba aún en sus coches y paraban ataque enemigos, protegiendo a los civiles. Lux y Poppy trataban de que los Vel'Koz no fuesen más allá del enorme cruce que estaban atacando.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar a ayudar a Janna y a Lulu algo salió volando desde una de las calles cercanas. Ahri cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y se levantó con dificultad.

Los gritos de pánico de la gente y el sonido de batalla quedó en segundo plano cuando un Gran Cho'Gath aulló. Noté como mi corazón se paraba un segundo ante la imagen.

Apareció desde una de las grandes avenidas, que quedaba fuera de mi visión. Cada paso suyo hacía temblar el suelo. Eran muy peligrosos y muy raros de ver. La diferencia entre un monstruo normal y un Gran monstruo, aparte de su tamaño, es que son mucho más resistentes y poderosos, además de tener ataques mejorados.

Esto era una catástrofe. Con tanta cantidad de Vel'Koz y un Gran Cho'Gath…

No. No era momento para dudar.

Me lancé en picado hacia Ahri y en un parpadeo ya estaba a su lado, curándola con mi bastón.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y se lanzó de nuevo a la pelea. Alcancé a ver a Ezreal y a Jinx peleando con ella. Me giré y busqué con la mirada algún herido o algún civil atrapado.

Vi a un niño no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, escondido detrás de un coche. Por suerte aún no le habían visto los monstruos.

Sobrevolé la zona para llamar la atención de tres Vel'Koz que había ahí, de manera que el niño podría escapar hacía donde estaban Janna y Lulu. Una vez los tres me siguieron, utilicé mi Invocación astral para dañarlos y ralentizarlos.

Sabía que la ofensiva no era lo mío, pero podría aguantar un poco.

Cuando vi que estaban cargando su ataque utilicé mi Equinoccio en ellos, de manera que corté el ataque de dos de ellos. El tercero lo esquivé a duras penas, noté la quemazón del rayo en el muslo y lancé otra Invocación astral hacia el Vel'Koz que no estaba atrapado en mi Equinoccio.

Noté cómo la herida se cerraba poco a poco y me retiré hacia atrás.

Cuando me di cuenta el niño ya no estaba. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera llegado sano y salvo a mis dos compañeras.

Cuando los Vel'Koz volvieron a cargar hacia mí intenté alzar el vuelo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Unos tentáculos se enroscaron en mi tobillo y tiraron de mí.

Pero fue acribillado por las balas de Miss Fortune, que acababa de aterrizar a mi lado. Syndra apareció y empezó a pelear contra los otros dos, con la ayuda de sus Multis.

-¿Todo bien? -Sarah me miró durante unos segundos para asegurarse de que estaba bien y cuando asentí se alejó de un salto- Te los dejo a tí, Syndra.

-Deberías ir a por ese Gran Cho'Gath. Yo puedo sola. -Apuntó Syndra antes de lanzar a sus Multis de nuevo-.

Alcé el vuelo, confiando en ella y vigilando que no hubiera quedado nadie más por la zona, pero por suerte Janna y Lulu habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Todo sucedía muy rápido y estaba desentrenada, tan solo recuerdo que volé de aquí para allá curando a mis compañeros hasta que quedé totalmente exhausta. Apenas conseguía mantenerme en el aire y mi vista comenzó a fallar. La noche cayó hace ya rato y las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos resonaban por encima de los gritos de terror. Por suerte logramos hacer que el Gran Cho'Gath no se moviera mucho del lugar, pero los edificios colindantes habían sufrido destrozos.

Ezreal y Jinx habían quedado fuera de combate hacía rato y me había quedado atrás con ellos, por orden de Ahri. El Gran Cho'Gath parecía estar a punto de caer en cualquier momento y rezaba por que no recibiera refuerzos.

De repente algo ensartó a Lux, haciéndole caer en picado. Miré preocupada a mis dos compañeros, tendidos en el suelo a mi lado, cerca de un coche que nos hacía de protección. Sin pensarlo dos veces alcé el vuelo con mis últimas fuerzas y cogí en brazos a Lux antes de que tocara el suelo.

En ese mismo momento el pánico y el caos se hizo presente entre todas las Star Guardian, empezaron a exclamar algo que no llegué a entender.

Corrí a dejar a mi compañera con los otros dos y atendí sus heridas rápidamente. El ataque no había dejado una herida física, pero la zona afectada estaba en un tono negruzco que poco a poco se extendía. Tuve que utilizar mucha magia curativa. Terminé mareada, tal vez me quedé inconsciente unos segundos.

Me apoyé en el capó del coche para mirar quién era el misterioso sujeto que disparó a Lux y cuando lo vi apenas pude creerlo.

Una figura alta y oscura que me era muy conocida se erguía en la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos. La estela azul que le rodeaba y su gran arco confirmaron mis peores pesadillas.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? El ser que me había estado persiguiendo en sueños estaba ahí, de pie.

Me quedé en blanco mientras observaba cómo Ahri cargaba hacia él con su Impulso Espiritual, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de atacarle con Kiko en su forma orbe, Varus extendió el arco por encima de su cabeza.

-Aún no he acabado mi trabajo.

Vi perpleja como su rostro monstruoso se giraba hacia mí y sonreía antes de desaparecer.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola de nuevo! Seré sincera, olvidé que estaba subiendo esto aquí también xD (Actualizo en AO3, mi nombre de perfil allí es Delanna). Así que voy a ir publicando los capítulos que tengo hechos.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Nos encontrábamos repartidas por el salón de casa, horas después del ataque. Nos habíamos reunido para hablar de lo sucedido. Un ataque premeditado de un ser que no conocíamos era algo totalmente inusual, normalmente aparecían criaturas del vacío sin mando.

Sentí un escalofrío al recordarlo, el mismo ser que apareció fue el que me perseguía en mis sueños desde que tengo memoria. Era literalmente la encarnación de mis peores pesadillas.

Noté una mano en mi hombro, reconfortante.

-¿Estás bien? -Sarah me susurró para no interrumpir la conversación acalorada que tenía lugar en la sala-.

Asentí con el intento de una sonrisa y me recordé a mí misma que mis problemas podían esperar a después. Primero teníamos que aclarar lo sucedido.

Janna y Lulu se habían quedado atrás, ayudando con las víctimas mientras los demás volvíamos a la casa. Yo había querido quedarme pero Ahri y Sarah me arrastraron con ellas debido a que decían que estaba demasiado débil en esos momentos como para ayudar.

Recién habían vuelto y una discusión estalló, el pánico presente en la sala.

-Esa… cosa, estaba ahí arriba. Parecía que controlaba a las criaturas. Nunca habíamos visto algo así. -Reiteró Ezreal-.

-Qué importa qué sea o quién sea, le zurramos y ya está. Solo tenemos que acabar con esa cosa la próxima vez que lo veamos. -Jinx apoyaba los pies en la mesita de cristal que había delante del sofá y movía uno de los pies mientras hablaba, haciendo un ruido desagradable con la bota-.

-¿Cómo está tu herida, Lux? -Syndra estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba una respuesta. Su expresión era ilegible-.

-No termina de curarse como debería. La herida no termina de cerrarse con magia pero la corrupción se va poco a poco. -Explicó Janna mientras terminaba de revisar el vendaje de Lux- Seguramente necesite tiempo para curarse sola.

El silencio tomó la sala por primera vez desde que entramos.

-Eso significa tener a una menos. -Ahri se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana, cerrando las cortinas- Si vuelven a hacer un ataque de esa magnitud…

-Pelearemos, como siempre hemos hecho. Que haya alguien inteligente al mando no cambia nada. -Poppy se acercó con una bandeja y vasos de agua-.

-Tenemos que descubrir quién o qué era ese ser. -Syndra aceptó el vaso de agua que le tendía Poppy y tomó un sorbo- Deberíamos descansar. Mañana tendremos las ideas más claras.

Hicimos hueco para las demás Star Guardian y se quedaron a dormir esa noche. Estábamos todos muy inquietos y costó conciliar el sueño.

Me acurruqué más contra Sarah y escuché los suaves ronquidos de Jinx en la cama de al lado.

Era todo tan confuso…

Antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio mi mente me recordó lo sucedido en la enfermería con mis poderes. No sabía si debía mencionarlo en una situación así, tal vez no era nada importante…

El sueño me consumió sin darme cuenta y volví a soñar con la extraña criatura que frecuentaba mis sueños.

La negrura nos rodeaba y él estaba de espaldas a mí. Caminé hacia él y le pregunté quién era, como siempre hacía.

Nunca obtenía respuesta, pero se había vuelto un ritual. Entonces él se giraría, me sonreiría con esa boca afilada y luego se esfumaría.

Solo que en esta ocasión permaneció de espaldas a mí y me respondió.

Su voz distorsionada retumbó en la infinita nada y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un paraje galáctico. Las estrellas y las nebulosas nos rodeaban ahora. Una nébula especialmente grande y retorcida partía el paisaje en dos, su tono violeta intenso me causaba inquietud.

-Deberías dejar de entrometerte en nuestros planes. -Era una voz firme y ronca. De alguna manera no era humana- Ha sido divertido perturbar tus sueños, Estrella, pero creo que es momento de terminar con esto.

Volví a mirarlo y ahora me estaba mirando (o eso podía suponer), pero estaba mucho más lejos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuáles son vuestros planes?

-El temblor fue disimulado porque era un sueño y sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo onírico, pero sabía que si estuviéramos en el mundo real estaría temblando de miedo- ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

La risa del ser retumbó y me hizo estremecerme.

-Tantas preguntas… No tengo por qué responderlas. Conténtate con saber que ese no será el único ataque y que no estoy solo. El poder de la Estrella Oscura me guía ahora .

Algo en mi mente me alertó de ese nombre, pero en ese momento no podía recordar exactamente qué era eso.

Empezó a caminar, alejándose de mí. Sin saber muy bien por qué empecé a caminar detrás suyo, intentando alcanzarlo.

-Al menos dime tu nombre, ya que has invadido mis sueños, ser Oscuro. -Me di cuenta de que iba con mi aspecto real de guardiana-.

-Todo esto es vuestra culpa. Nos abandonasteis. La Estrella Oscura nos salvó y nos dió una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando fui a alcanzarlo lo cogí del brazo y se giró bruscamente. Me estampó contra una pared que no estaba ahí antes y me encontré en mi habitación vacía. Un sudor frío me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Eso se estaba poniendo feo, estaba perdiendo el control de mis sueños.

-Estrellita… Estás jugando a algo muy peligroso. -Intenté despertar y llamé mentalmente a Shisa pero no surgía efecto y me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa- Quiero despedazarte.

La sonrisa siniestra del ser estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y sentí el olor de las estrellas, del fuego y de las violetas.

Violetas.

Una poderosa imagen me vino a la mente y de repente nos rodeaba una preciosa pradera llena de violetas. Recuerdo haber estado ahí con mis hermanas antes de llegar a la Tierra. Era en nuestro planeta de origen.

El ser miró a su alrededor, claramente molesto y nervioso. Después fijó su mirada en mí e intenté soltarme de su agarre.

Me dejó ir y se quedó ahí quieto con el brazo extendido, paralizado.

-Soraka.

Desperté envuelta en sudor y cuando abrí los ojos vi a muchas de mis hermanas.

Me miraban preocupadas y me encontraba en los brazos de Sarah.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que casi todos estaban en la habitación mirándome en silencio.

-Buenos días…

-¿¡Buenos días!? ¡Soraka, no despertabas! ¡Llevábamos media hora intentándolo y estábamos preocupados…! -Sarah la abrazó con fuerza-.

-Podía escucharte pero algo me impedía ayudarte. -Shisa me abrazó con sus patitas y me miraba con las orejas bajadas, estaba triste-.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? -Janna se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado-.

Sarah me soltó y esperaron a que diera una respuesta pacientemente.

El sol ya bañaba la habitación y había un sentimiento de calma entre todo el caos.

-Yo… Tengo que contarles algo. -Hice una pausa y aferré las sábanas- He estado soñando con un ser Oscuro desde que llegué a la Tierra.

No vi sus reacciones porque estaba mirando fijamente mis manos pero pude escuchar sus exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? -Syndra avanzó hacia mí y me miraba molesta, intimidándome. Nunca había visto tal enfado dirigido hacia alguna de nosotras- ¿Sabes siquiera lo que acabas de decir? Los seres Oscuros son nuestros mayores enemigos.

Ahri apartó con cautela a Syndra y se sentó en la cama, muy seria.

-Soraka, estos seres poseen el poder de la Estrella Negra y lo único que buscan es el caos y la destrucción. Su poder es muy fuerte y se alimentan del miedo y del sufrimiento ajeno. No sé si recuerdes mucho de nuestra vida en casa, pero nos tuvimos que marchar porque los seres Oscuros atacaron con todo lo que tenían nuestro hogar y nos vimos tan acorralados que tuvimos que huir. -Ahri posó una de sus manos en las mías, que estaban a punto de rasgar la sábana de los nervios-.

La mayoría de guardianas estaban tan confusas y sorprendidas como yo. Apenas recordábamos nada desde que descendimos a la Tierra. Las únicas que parecían recordar eran Ahri y Syndra.

-No tengo excusa, sabía que era un ser maligno. Intenté sacarle su nombre y el por qué de que invadiera mis sueños, pero no tuve éxito. -La culpa por no explicar lo que sucedía me comía por dentro pero de algún modo se sentía mal haber explicado mis sueños a tanta gente-.

-Dejadme a solas con ella, por favor. -Janna miró a mis hermanas fijamente y esperó a que todos se retirasen de la habitación-.

Escuché a Lux, Ezreal y a Sarah, entre otros, preguntar a Ahri y a Syndra sobre qué pasó mientras salían.

Nos dejaron a solas, a regañadientes y miré a Janna confusa.

-Yo también soy una Soñadora. -Su sonrisa me ayudó a calmar los nervios- Pero los míos suelen ser sobre el pasado. Recuerdos perdidos que mi mente trata de hacer que recuerde. Estoy segura de que la Estrella nos ha hecho olvidar para tratar de borrar el dolor por el que pasamos, pero yo no quiero olvidar. No quiero olvidar a todos los que perdimos y por todo lo que hemos pasado.

Puede que lo que estés soñando sean recuerdos, sensaciones, la influencia de este ser o todo en conjunto, por eso es importante hablar sobre los sueños con alguien que tenga tu mismo don. Soy vieja, Soraka. He visto muchas cosas y quiero ayudarte.

Me sentí mucho mejor hablando con Janna, que era tan sabia y comprensiva. No tenía que aguantar miradas reprobatorias y de decepción. Todos me veían como alguien inocente y seguramente esta situación haya hecho empeorar eso.

-Gracias Janna… -Tomé aire y junté mis manos- Sueño con este ser Oscuro desde que llegué. Solo eran imágenes de él en un entorno oscuro, a veces escuchaba su risa pero no lograba escuchar una sola palabra de lo que me decía.

-¿Eran?

-Esta sombra es el ser que nos atacó el otro día, el del arco. -Miré a Janna y ella parecía visiblemente sorprendida- Esta noche me respondió. Pude escuchar su voz rota e interactué con él. Sé que fue peligroso e irresponsable por mi parte.

-Bueno… Lo que hay que hacer ante una aparición onírica es preguntar quién es y qué quiere, eso ya lo sabes. Lo siguiente sería establecer tu poder de voluntad sobre tu sueño y no perder el control del mismo.

-Ese fue mi problema. Me descolocó tanto que me respondiera que perdí el control y no podía despertar.

Miré cómo entraban los rayos del sol por la ventana, sería casi la hora de salir hacia la escuela. Podía escuchar el movimiento en casa mientras las demás se preparaban.

-Hay que ir con cuidado, si te respondió esta vez puede que intente atacarte esta noche. Tienes que establecer tu poder de voluntad. Te recomiendo que medites antes de dormir y te lleves a Shisa desde el principio. -Janna se levantó de la cama y me tendió la mano- Investigaré más sobre los Oscuros, pero lo único que vi en mis sueños del pasado fueron ataques causados por las mismas criaturas que atacan la Tierra, no vi a ningún ser humanoide. Tal vez hayan evolucionado.

-Tendré cuidado, tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información.

Ella sonrió y me dijo que me quedase ese día en casa descansando, pero no pude. Sabía que si me quedaba sería aún peor, necesitaba despejarme un poco y que me diera el aire.

"Hoy será un día largo".


	6. Capítulo 5

Lulu se llevó a Lux a su casa para cuidar de sus heridas y asegurarse de que descansaba como era debido.

Cuando me preparé y bajé solo estaban Janna, Ahri y Sarah esperando, los demás habían salido antes.

-¿Estás mejor? -Ahri parecía preocupada mientras me tendía una banana-.

-Sí, lo siento por preocuparos. No volveré a perder el control de mis sueños. -Sarah me volvió a abrazar-.

-Ya nos contarás con más detalle sobre esos sueños, pero ahora vamos a clase y a tomarnos un descanso de todo esto. Con suerte no atacarán en un tiempo.

Asentí y salimos de casa. Shisa estaba muy callada en la bolsa y no quise molestarla más.

El trayecto transcurrió con tranquilidad pero podía ver gente que leía el diario. En primera plana se hablaba del desastre de anoche y de la aparición de las Guardianas, que lograron derrotar a los monstruos.

La gente nos admiraba por el trabajo que hacíamos y me hacía sentir calidez y felicidad. Me encantaba ayudar a la gente, por desgracia el ataque del día anterior fue realmente horrible y hubo muchos heridos, aún con nuestra ayuda y con la ayuda de la policía y los bomberos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela faltaban cinco minutos para empezar así que nos dimos prisa.

La primera clase era la de educación física, así que teníamos que ir al patio de detrás de la escuela. Después de cambiarnos en los vestuarios a toda prisa, fuimos rápidamente a las gradas.

El profesor Pantheon estaba de pie en medio de la pista de basketball y vimos a nuestra clase sentada en las gradas. Nos sentamos con ellos ante la mirada atenta del profesor.

-Ahora que estamos todos puedo explicar qué haremos el día de hoy. -Carraspeó y nos miró fijamente- Hoy haremos un partido de basket contra la clase B, lo importante no será ganar o perder, puntuará el esfuerzo y la participación. También tendremos con nosotros a la profesora Leona, que es quien da clase a los chicos de la clase B, portaos bien.

La profesora Leona apareció, resplandeciente bajo la luz del sol, seguida de su clase.

Varus se encontraba entre ellos. Había venido. Noté cómo mi corazón se aceleraba mientras me preguntaba si ya se encontraba bien o si seguiría enfermo. Estaba preocupada.

Sarah me dio un leve codazo y me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Se te va a caer la baba. -Me susurró burlona-.

Enrojecí y antes de que pudiera protestar el profesor Pantheon volvió a hablar, explicando las normas básicas del juego por si acaso. Nos pusimos unos petos de colores. Nuestra clase tenía el color azul, cosa que me agradó. Era más bonito que el tono rojo chillón que tenía la clase B.

No pude evitar que mi mirada se desviase de nuevo hacia Varus. Aunque parecía cansado no parecía estar enfermo. Ayer parecía estar muy mal, tal vez mi magia sí que hizo algo al fin y al cabo.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la pista fruncí el ceño. No se me daban muy bien los deportes. Aunque era rápida no tenía puntería ni fuerza.

El partido transcurría sin sobresaltos, nuestro equipo iba perdiendo. Darius y Ekko de la clase B eran muy buenos jugando. Draven -que va a nuestra clase- estaba tratando por todos los medios superar a su hermano y estaba más insoportable de lo normal. Me costaba respirar del esfuerzo. En el descanso fui a beber agua a la fuente junto con Ezreal, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Por la Estrella, espero que esto termine pronto. -Escuché murmurar a mi compañero-.

Esperé a que terminase de beber agua y antes de que se fuera le acaricié el brazo, dándole un poco de energía con mi magia.

Él me sonrió cariñosamente y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor, gracias. -Se fue silbando y se cruzó con Varus, que venía en dirección a la fuente, sudando y visiblemente cansado-.

Por algún motivo me sentí mal al saber que Varus había visto cómo Ezreal me daba un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que eso no significaba nada para mi compañero, ya lo había hecho varias veces antes y sé que su amor por mi es como el amor entre hermanos. Pero aún así me sentía intranquila.

-Está siendo un partido interesante -Varus mostró una sonrisa débil-.

Pasó por mi lado para beber agua de la fuente y me quedé quieta en mi sitio, avergonzada.

-Sí, bueno… -No pude evitar tartamudear- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué? Oh, cierto, Taric me dijo que me fuiste a ver a la enfermería. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué me pasó, Akali dijo que pudo ser el estrés. Estaba en clase cuando de repente sentí una presión en el pecho y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en la camilla de la enfermería. Me pareció verte pero pensé que lo había soñado. -La sonrisa de Varus se tornó más sincera-.

Seguía teniendo una ojeras horribles y parecía falto de energía, pero no podía arriesgarme a usar sus poderes en él. La última vez que lo hice le provoqué mucho dolor.

-A veces ayudo a la enfermera Akali… Así que cuando me enteré que estabas enfermo fui a ver si podía hacer algo para ayudar. -Admití sonrojada, al menos eso no era mentira-.

Me hizo señas para que le siguiera y me llevó a las gradas, donde los demás estaban repartidos hablando y descansando. Me senté a su lado y por encima de su hombro veía a Sarah y a Ezreal. No estaban siendo disimulados en lo absoluto, nos miraban con una sonrisa picara.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y volví a mirar a Varus, aunque bajé rápidamente la mirada a mis manos por la vergüenza.

-Me sabe mal pedirte esto porque apenas nos conocemos, pero si tienes conocimientos de medicina a lo mejor sabrías aconsejarme. -Varus bajó la voz y parecía realmente preocupado- La verdad es que hace unas semanas que me cuesta mucho dormir, y cuando lo hago solo tengo pesadillas. Es horrible, he intentado tomar pastillas para dormir pero eso solo hace las pesadillas más vívidas.

Me puse seria al escuchar el tema de conversación. Era algo en lo que podía ayudar, ciertamente. Si fuera cualquier otra persona le daría un par de consejos y un poco de magia curativa, pero no podía hacer eso con Varus, así que rebusqué en mi mente todos los consejos que sabía.

-Hacer ejercicio ayuda, así como cenar ligero, meditar antes de dormir y sobretodo irte a dormir y levantarse siempre a la misma hora. -No se me ocurría nada más, pero buscaría más información cuando llegase a casa- A veces también va bien explicar tus sueños a alguien o escribirlos.

-Trataré de hacer lo que me has dicho, pero no sé si podría explicar mis pesadillas, a veces son tan extrañas… -Él frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada a sus manos. Me fijé en ellas también y vi que tenía las uñas muy cortas, seguro que se las mordía. Nerviosismo o estrés-.

-El mundo de los sueños es difícil de explicar, pero todo tiene una base en tu subconsciente, tal vez haya algo que te está atormentando. -Tímidamente acaricié una de sus manos para que me mirase- Puedes intentar explicarlos a mí, si eso te deja más tranquilo. No me voy a reir, sé lo que es estar atormentado por pesadillas.

Sonrió tímidamente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Gracias, Soraka.

Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando escuchó un sonido estridente, proveniente del silbato del profesor Pantheon.

-Creo que se ha terminado el descanso. -Varus me ayudó a levantarme y se adelantó a la pista, con su equipo-.

Pude ver como Sarah hacía un corazón con sus manos en mi dirección mientras sonreía. Me ardía la cara de vergüenza. Caminé hacia la pista ignorando a Sarah, dispuesta a continuar con el partido.

Un chillido resonó en la sala. Era tan agudo que las ventanas cercanas estallaron. Muchos de mis compañeros gritaban y se encogían en el sitio.

Me quedé congelada en el sitio, sudando frío. Conocía ese sonido. Pero era imposible, ¿cómo no lo habíamos detectado antes? Era un Kha Zix, y estaba en algún lugar del patio.

Todos corrían a esconderse, asustados. Varus se giró y me cogió de la muñeca antes de salir corriendo detrás de las gradas.

Vi como las demás se iban rápidamente a algún lugar escondido para transformarse. Teníamos un protocolo para estas ocasiones. Si había un monstruo solitario tan solo lo combatirán tres de nosotras. Un apoyo, un mago y un tirador. Así se evitaban sospechas si desaparecemos todas a la vez durante las clases.

Ya había pasado algunas veces, aunque nunca había habido monstruos en la escuela. Nos rotamos los turnos, y en esta ocasión nos tocaba a Ezreal, Ahri y a mi.

Pero no podía zafarme de Varus, su mano estaba firme en mi muñeca y tampoco tenía una excusa para soltarme. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que soy una superheroína? Nadie en su sano juicio se separaría en estos momentos. Así que tenía que esperar a que estuviera distraído.

Cuando llegamos detrás de las gradas, nos agachamos debajo de los asientos.

-¿Pero qué…? Eso era un monstruo, ¿verdad? -Varus estaba aún más pálido de lo normal-.

De nuevo volvimos a escuchar el chillido del Kha'Zix, seguido del grito de algunos de nuestros compañeros. Estaban cerca del edificio, en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

No podía quedarme aquí, tenía que ir a ayudar, pero Varus tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y aunque parecía asustado también estaba dispuesto a protegerme. ¡Si tan sólo él supiera!

Una luz rosada apareció en medio de la pista, saltando ágilmente en busca del monstruo: Ahri ya estaba en el campo de batalla. Me mordí el labio y noté como Varus se relajaba al ver a una Guardiana.

Por fin pudimos ver al monstruo, que se materializó delante de Ahri, listo para destrozarla con sus garras, pero ella lo esquivó grácilmente. Volvió a desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido y Ahri se puso en guardia, esperando el momento.

Se materializó antes de lo esperado a sus espaldas, listo para atacar de nuevo, pero recibió un disparo azulado desde arriba. Ezreal volvió a disparar antes de que Kha'Zix pudiera volver a desaparecer. Estuvieron así unos largos y angustiosos segundos, intercambiando ataques. Ezreal había sido herido un par de veces, aunque eran heridas menores sentía que tenía que ir a ayudarlos. No pude evitar avanzar hacia ellos y Varus me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? Es peligroso. -Parecía preocupado y me tomó de la mano-.

Un golpe de viento me hizo trastabillar y me senté de nuevo junto a Varus mientras me cubría los ojos. Janna estaba con mis compañeros, cubriéndome. Me sentí mucho mejor. Sin duda después la invitaría a un buen sorbete de limón.

Me relajé mientras miraba la batalla. Lo tenían acorralado, atacaba sin parar a Janna, pero ella se defendía muy bien.

De repente Kha'Zix desapareció y no volvió a aparecer. Era difícil de detectar, mis compañeros se dividieron con cuidado para buscarlo y que no huyese. Estaba herido, no podía ir muy lejos.

Escuché un chasquido detrás de mí y me giré lentamente. Ahí estaba, a apenas cinco metros de nosotros. Ladeó la cabeza y saltó con sus garras listas para destriparnos. Ezreal y Janna estaban demasiado lejos de nosotros. La ofensiva no era lo mío, pero cuando iba a invocar mi Equinoccio algo me empujó. El monstruo había sido más rápido de lo que había esperado y Varus me había apartado para evitar que me alcanzase.

Un grito de dolor resonó en el patio y desde el suelo vi como el Kha'Zix sacaba sus garras del costado de Varus, totalmente atravesado.

En ese momento Ahri terminó con el monstruo, pero apenas me di cuenta de eso.

Varus cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando parar la hemorragia con sus manos y fallando miserablemente. Intentó decirme algo, asustado, pero lo único que consiguió fue toser sangre.

Tenía que curarlo o moriría, pero algunos de mis compañeros al ver que el monstruo había sido derrotado estaban saliendo de sus escondites. Si lo curaba quedaría expuesta e hice un juramento con las demás guardianas.

Cogí a Varus antes de que cayera al suelo y lo sostuve entre mis brazos, intentando calmarlo.

Janna apareció a mi lado y observó la herida con ojo crítico.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda. No puedo tratarlo sola, he gastado mucho maná. -Janna parecía cansada y tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos que ni siquiera se había curado- Intentaré invocar un último monzón para cubrirnos y para curarnos, pero vas a tener que ocuparte tú de este chico.

Mientras asentía Ezreal y Ahri se acercaban a la muchedumbre que estaba empezando a preguntarse qué pasaba detrás de las gradas. Hablarían con los profesores y darían instrucciones para evacuar la zona, el mismo procedimiento de siempre. Ganarían tiempo.

Varus aún estaba consciente pero no estaba segura de que estuviera asimilando lo que sucedía. Parpadeaba lentamente y cada vez tardaba más en abrir los ojos.

Empecé a sentir el viento aullar y noté que la respiración de Varus se volvía más estable.

De repente recordé lo sucedido en la enfermería cuando intenté curarlo. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si moría por error? Janna notó mi duda y me miró con miedo, sabía que si no hacía nada el chico moriría.

Tragué saliva y recé a la Estrella. Lo acaricié suavemente, apenas tocando la herida, y canalicé toda mi magia curativa. Esperaba no causarle más dolor.

Por el momento no parecía haber problema, se estaba curando con normalidad, lo cual aligeró mi angustia. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, preocupada. Por algún motivo no podía soportar verlo de esta manera, era extraño. Apenas nos conocíamos pero de algún modo la escena se me hacía dolorosamente familiar.

La herida ya estaba casi del todo cerrada cuando de repente abrió los ojos, asustándonos a Janna y a mí.

Sus ojos brillaban de un profundo color violeta en vez de su tono grisáceo de siempre. Eran tan brillantes como las galaxias y las nebulosas, como las estrellas que bañaban el universo.

Pero tan rápido como sucedió, pasó.

Completamente curado, cayó inconsciente en mis brazos. Janna aminoró el monsoon y me sonrió cansada. Antes de que se fuera le curé con la poca energía que me quedaba, lo cual agradeció con otra sonrisa antes de irse.

Cuando miré a mi alrededor vi que todo el mundo se había ido, siguiendo las indicaciones de las demás. Suspiré cansada y me apoyé contra una de las vigas que servía de soporte para las gradas, mientras apoyaba a Varus en mi regazo.

Aparté el cabello de su rostro. Era tarea difícil porque parte de ello estaba pegado a su piel debido a la sangre. Parecía un cadáver. El suelo y casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre aún caliente. Por mucha magia que utilizase para cerrar su herida y agilizar la producción de glóbulos rojos, no podía regenerar lo perdido. Solo podía agilizar el proceso. Tendría que descansar los próximos días, pero al menos viviría.

Acaricié su mejilla y sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que mis lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Confundida me limpié la cara con la manga de mi camiseta y esperé a que mis compañeras vinieran a buscarme.

 ****

Por la noche, aunque me aseguraron varias veces que Varus estaba en su casa descansando, no podía tranquilizarme. Me había protegido y casi había muerto por ello. ¿Por qué? No me conocía.

Sarah se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir y se estiró a mi lado. Me cantó una nana que sonaba lejana, antigua. Era nuestra lengua primigenia.

Poco a poco me dormí, mecida por la suave voz de Sarah.

Estaba tan distraída con lo sucedido durante el día que había olvidado los sueños y del ser Oscuro que me atormentaba por las noches.

Esta vez me encontraba en un bosque lleno de flores luminosas, era precioso. Y nostálgico. Era otro paraje de nuestro planeta de origen.

Me senté bajó la luz de las tres lunas, rodeada de árboles y magníficas flores violetas. Estaba distraída mirando los reflejos de la luz de las lunas sobre las flores y no me di cuenta de que había alguien más conmigo hasta que una mano llena de garras me agarró del cuello por detrás.

Intenté mantenerme serena e invocar mi Equinoccio en el área en la que nos encontrábamos. Al menos aquel ser no podría usar ningún tipo de treta.

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunté autoritaria-.

Como siempre, podía actuar segura de mí misma aquí, sin reflejar lo que realmente siento.

-Estrellita, ya ha empezado, no hay marcha atrás. Ahora es cuestión de ver quién ganará; tú o yo. -Apretó más su agarre y aguanté un jadeo- No vas a poder desterrarme, me comeré hasta el último pedazo del alma que tanto amas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El ser rió ante mis intentos de sonsacarle más información y noté su aliento en mi nuca.

-No me digas que no recuerdas nada, pobre criatura. Será más divertido aún. -El paraje cambió y ahora estábamos en la nada- Disfrutaré despedazando a tu querido cazador ante tus ojos. Aunque no lo recuerdes ahora, lo recordarás. Será tan dulce tu miseria y sufrimiento cuando veas cómo destruyó su alma para siempre... Ni siquiera el poder de la Estrella Oscura podrá salvarlo de nuevo.

Cansada de acertijos y amenazas lancé una invocación estelar para que el ser me soltase.

-No tienes poder aquí y no tienes influencia sobre mí. -Lo repetí como un mantra y noté como su presencia desaparecía, tan solo dejando su risa en el aire-.

Me quedé vagando en la nada hasta que encontré una luz violeta a lo lejos. Extrañada caminé hacia ella y a lo lejos vi a un chico de cabello blanco, apenas podía verse su cuerpo, atado y tapado por unas cadenas tan negras que no se distinguían del vacío.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con sus profundos ojos violetas, tan brillantes como las galaxias y las nebulosas, como las estrellas que bañaban el universo.

Era Varus.


End file.
